The present invention relates to recording apparatus. More particularly, it relates to a spindle assembly for a recording medium spool.
In the art relating to recorders of the type used for recording industrial or medical data, there are frequently charts or record media of different widths that may be selectively used. On some occasions, the narrower chart is preferred. On other occasions, the wider chart is indicated. In order to be able to use either chart on the one machine, with the chart centered, previous efforts have included relatively complex mechanisms to accomplish the accommodations and positioning of the record medium, or chart.